When It All Falls Down
by chocolateee
Summary: Sasuke is addicted to a lot of things: smoking, women, his best friend...Wait - what? SasuSaku, NaruHina, NaruSasuNaru
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto.**

* * *

><p>Sasuke flicked his lighter and lit up the end of the joint between his lips. He inhaled deeply, allowing the warm, deep smoke to fill his lungs and calm his mind. Tiredly, he ran a hand through his dark locks and he allowed himself to close his eyes as he reclined on the worn-down couch. His hand moved to his bare, toned skin, scratching at a spot on his chest.<p>

He truly treasured moments like these.

Taking another long drag, he blew the smoke out his nose before sucking in once more. This time, he puffed out a few large smoke rings before smirking to himself.

_Yeah. I've still got it_.

The sound of a key turning and the door opening broke Sasuke out of his dreamlike state. He lazily glanced up to see his roommate and best friend, the one and only Naruto Uzumaki, entering. The blonde was tall (he had about an inch on Sasuke) with broad shoulders and a pretty perfect body from years of playing lacrosse. He was wearing a white dress shirt accompanied with a dark blue tie. He had finished the outfit with black slacks. Sasuke let out a snicker as he saw that the top of the shirt had been unbuttoned and the tie pulled loose. If the pants had been undone, it _definitely_ would have looked suspicious.

"Sup, asshole?" Naruto greeted cheerfully as he shuffled his way inside. Sasuke returned the greeting by lifting his hand slightly off the couch and extending his middle finger upright. The blonde merely laughed, far too used to Sasuke's random behavior. Tossing aside his jacket on a nearby chair, Naruto crinkled his nose and he took a whiff at the air in the apartment.

"Geez, what did I tell you about smoking in here?"

"Mmm," the raven let out, too content to bother replying. He closed his eyes again.

"At least open up a window, you stupid fucker," Naruto made his way across their living room and Sasuke let out a small, irritated noise as he felt a cool breeze sweep over him.

The blonde shook his head as he watched his friend. "You know at this rate you're most definitely going to get lung cancer and die."

Sasuke cracked an eye open and lifted an eyebrow delicately. "I really don't think you should be lecturing me right now—considering you used to rip the bong harder than any of us back in high school." For emphasis, he sucked at the joint with vigor, loving the feel of the burn in his throat.

Naruto grinned sheepishly, rubbing the back of his neck. "Yeah, yeah, shut it. Anyways, I've put my stupidity behind me, alright? It's time to get my life on the right track. Can't be doing drugs and downing vodka all day every day, now can I?" The blond tugged at his tie, loosening it all the way as he made his way to his bedroom.

"Is that why you're dressed like that?" Sasuke called out from the couch in a bored tone.

"Yeah," came the response. Sasuke knew the other was in the process of changing as he heard drawers being opened and the shuffle of clothing. "Had an interview for an internship this summer. The chick that interviewed me was smokin' too."

"Idiot." Sasuke opened both eyes and breathed in again. He smirked. "Did you fuck her?"

Naruto rounded the corner and came into view again, dressed in a loose maroon t-shirt and dark grey sweatpants that fell low on his hips. The waistband of his boxers could be seen as the blonde stretched his arms above his head. He went into the kitchen, opened the fridge, and grabbed a bottle of water before leaning against the nearby wall.

"Nah," he replied thoughtfully before taking a sip. "I wanted to though. She _did_ leave me her number though and tell me she would definitely get back to me in a few days." He shook his head slightly and laughed.

"Slut."

Naruto waved his hand dramatically before coming into the living room. He motioned for Sasuke to move aside so he could sit down and when the raven made no motion to move, he simply lifted the other's legs and plopped down before replacing them on his lap.

"It's not my fault the ladies can't resist me," the blonde bragged. "Though with a body like this, who could, really?"

Sasuke smiled stupidly, the marijuana beginning to take effect. "Tch. I've seen your dick—it's not that big." That was a lie.

Naruto called him out on it. "It's bigger than yours."

Sasuke snorted. "By like…a centimeter."

"Bigger is still bigger."

"Cocky motherfucker."

"At least I'm not a prissy little bitch."

"Dumbass."

"Bastard."

There was a moment of silence before they both broke out in laughter. This was why Sasuke had always been able to get along with Naruto so well. They could argue and yell at each other about stupid shit to no end, but somehow, at the end of the day, they always made up. Naruto had been by Sasuke's side throughout his fucked up high school days. He had been there when Sasuke had fought constantly with his parents—they had blown up at him after discovering a bowl and about three grams of weed hidden in his sock. He had been there when they both decided drunkenly to get tattoos. He had been there when Sasuke had nearly puked his brains out at a house party, patting his back and holding his head, as gay as it sounded.

Sasuke really appreciated Naruto's presence in his life.

"Besides," the blonde continued, "I'm completely head over heels in love, remember?"

Naruto had been dating Hinata Hyuuga for about a month now. Sasuke had met the girl only a few times. She was a psychology major and about the shyest girl he had ever seen in his life. He didn't understand how someone like her had managed to capture the blonde's attention, but he never said anything. She was nice enough, and if Naruto was happy, then he was happy.

What was the saying again? Opposites attract?

Sasuke took a final hit of his joint. He eyed the blonde. "She that good in bed?"

Naruto slapped him on the knee, causing the raven's leg to twitch in response. "You're an asshole if you think that's the only reason why I'm dating her…but yeah. She wears all those sweaters all the time, so you can never really tell, but her tits are huge." He laughed again while Sasuke rolled his eyes.

There was a comfortable silence.

"Bad day?" Naruto asked, eyeing the joint in the raven's hand that was about to be extinguished. "Wanna tell me all about it?"

Sasuke threw a hand over his face and sighed. "My physics class is really fucking me over right now. If I don't pass, I can't graduate on time."

The blonde looked at him thoughtfully. "I told you not to take that class."

"It's a requirement, I didn't have a choice." Sasuke sighed again.

Naruto slapped him on the stomach and the Uchiha growled before swatting the annoying hand away. "Your fault for deciding to be a chemical engineer. Don't you need brain cells for that shit? Cause it sure as hell does not look like you're gonna have any left by the end of the year." He sniggered obnoxiously.

Sasuke wanted to glare at him, but the buzz he was feeling was making him incapable of producing angry facial expressions. So he settled with a "Fuck off."

Naruto grinned widely. "Aw, I'm sorry baby. I wish I could help you, but alas, I've decided to go the sociology route. Bullshitting papers are way more fun than all that science shit you do." He got up and threw Sasuke's limp legs back on the couch.

"Do you need the bathroom? I'm gonna shower."

Sasuke shook his head. As if he was really in any position to move a muscle at the moment.

"Alright." As the blonde made his way to the bathroom, he called out from over his shoulder. "We still on for our double date tomorrow night? Let's get smashed after—it's been a long week."

"Yeah," Sasuked breathed, closing his eyes, feeling a wave of sleepiness rush over him. "Shit, I forgot to text Sakura back…I'll just do it later." He looked at the burnt out joint in his hand. "You," he pointed to it, "are making me lose my memory." He tossed it onto the nearby table before rolling over onto his side.

He could hear Naruto start the water and he wanted to yell for a blanket, but he lacked the strength to do so.

"Sakura's pretty hot, but you're kind of an asshole to her." The blonde looked at his reflection in the mirror before lightly pressing a rather large bruise on his shoulder. He winced and mentally made a note to himself to remember to ice it later. "I don't know why she puts up with your shit."

Sasuke snorted. He liked Sakura, he really did. She was both pretty and smart. Sasuke had first spotted the pink-haired girl at the gym where she had been doing some pretty intense damage to the beaten-down, red punching bag. Something about her strength had caught the raven's attention. He had asked her to get a drink afterwards and she had agreed—the rest was pretty much history. She was a good girlfriend, but she tended to have a bad jealous streak, and everyone knew Sasuke had been the biggest playboy up until recently.

_Tch. If there's anyone who knows better than me about being a playboy, it's Naruto_, Sasuke thought to himself. Back in the day, the blonde had been a serial dater, picking up girls left and right (sometimes even two at once). He really had been the life of the party.

_Maybe tomorrow night I'll get him fucked up again—for old time's sake._ Sasuke chuckled evilly.

"Yo, are you alright dude?"

"Yeah, yeah, I'm fine. And she puts up with my shit cause she's in love with me and my dick," Sasuke replied. He knew Naruto could hear the smirk in his voice.

"Ugh, whatever asshole. Keep that shit to yourself. It's not like you hear about me and Hinata in my car last—"

"I'll fucking kill you." Sasuke smashed a cushion over his ear.

Naruto laughed before shutting the bathroom door.

Sasuke listened faintly to the light patter of the shower water. He felt totally relaxed, though at the same time, as though he had just run a marathon. His eyelids slowly drooped close and before he knew it, he was completely knocked out.

When the blonde had finished his shower, he came into the living room again, towel frantically wiping at his wet, matted spikes. He spied the sleeping raven on the couch and was tempted to throw his towel on that pale, thin face, but after seeing Sasuke's tired expression, he decided against it.

"Stupid fucker is gonna catch a cold if he sleeps half naked all the time," he muttered as he went to shut the open window, the distinct smell of smoke mostly gone. He walked back to his room in order to retrieve his blanket before throwing it rather haphazardly over the seemingly dead body in their living room. Sasuke grumbled something under his breath before pulling it tighter around his body.

Naruto watched him for a minute before shaking his head.

_Stupid Sasuke. Getting me all sentimental and shit._

He got his textbook out, prepared to read all night long.

* * *

><p><strong>I don't know why I've written more in this past week than I have in the past couple of years—let's just call it a phase.<strong>

**Should this be continued? I don't know.**

**Please review.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto.**

* * *

><p>"Blah blah blah, blah blah blah blah blah." Sasuke felt his left eye twitch. He was trying very hard to focus on his teacher's lecture, staring intently at the board covered with formulas. But somehow, every word that came out of Kakashi's mouth seemed to transform to the word "blah" when it hit Sasuke's eardrums.<p>

_Shit, I knew smoking before class was a bad idea_.

He rubbed at his red, irritated eyes frantically, trying desperately to pay attention. It didn't help that this was his worst class and the only thing going through his mind right now was the thought of downing a large pizza and a coke. He looked down at the scarce notes he had taken in his notebook. They began to transform into pepperonis in front of him.

_Fuckfuckfuckfuckfuck_.

He nearly jumped out of his seat when he felt the movement around him. Class was over. Everyone was getting up, putting their things away, and making a mad dash for the door—it was Friday after all. Sasuke stood up and followed suit before a voice pierced the room.

"Uchiha."

Sasuke froze.

_FUUUUUUUCK_.

The rest of the class quickly exited while Sasuke took a deep breath and turned around, walking toward his professor's desk. Hatake Kakashi was in his mid-thirties with spiky grey hair that fell over one of his eyes. He was considered very attractive by most of the student body (as well as by most of the teachers), even though he was never seen without his signature mask that covered everything below his eyes.

People said it added to his "mysterious" sex appeal, but Sasuke thought it was fucking creepy.

"Yes?" he asked in monotone. He already knew where this conversation was going.

His teacher smiled at him happily. "You're aware that you're failing my class, right?"

Sasuke's face remained unmoving.

"Yes."

Kakashi clapped his hands together, smile widening beneath his facemask. "Ah, well, that's good. As long as you know."

Sasuke stood, rooted to the spot, unsure of whether or not he was being dismissed.

"Well, Sasuke," the teacher began again, "believe it or not, I'm actually a nice guy. I don't really like failing my students because that means _I've_ failed as a teacher. And despite the fact that you come off as a mute brat with an attitude problem—I rather like you." He red eyes met Sasuke's (which, at the moment, were equally red). "I guess what I'm really trying to say is…you need to get your shit together. Because I will fail you if I have to." He thought about what he had said for a second.

"Please," he added as an afterthought. The smile never left his face.

Sasuke blinked at him.

Finally, the student nodded his head slightly before turning to leave. He stopped just short of the exit as he heard Kakashi call him once again.

"Oh and by the way, don't bother coming to class again if you're just going to be stoned the whole time." He chuckled lazily. "Or invest in some Visine and a good pair of sunglasses."

Sasuke clenched his fist before leaving without saying another word.

Outside of the classroom, Shikamaru had been waiting for him. He pushed himself off the wall he had been leaning on and fell into step with the angry raven. Neither said anything as they walked away from campus, both having finished their classes for the day.

"Kakashi's such a dick," Sasuke spat, jamming his hands into his jeans roughly. "Let me bum a stoge, will you?"

Shikamaru said nothing; instead, he reached for his pack of cigarettes nestled in his back pocket. He flicked the top off smoothly and offered them to his friend who snatched one eagerly. Sasuke reached into his own pocket and fumbled for his lighter. When the cigarette was finally lit, the raven took a long drag and let out a sigh of relief.

_Much better_.

Sasuke loved being around Shikamaru because the other, quite possibly, spoke even less than he did on a daily basis. They had first met two years ago when Sasuke had been skipping class. He had made his way to the university's roof—his usual spot to smoke—when he realized someone else was already there. The Uchiha had been annoyed at first (he usually liked to smoke in peace), but Shikamaru had offered his lighter to him, and as the two of them smoked together in stony silence, by the end, Sasuke knew they were destined to become friends. It was a fact, however, that Shikamaru smoked ten times more than Sasuke, yet still managed to get straight A's, which pissed the raven off to no end.

"I thought you quit." Shikamaru also had a habit of turning every question he asked into more of a statement. It was something about the flat tone of his voice.

"Tried to," Sasuke cut in. "Didn't work."

The pair walked on. A group of sophomore girls waved shyly to them and Sasuke graced them with a small smirk, laughing in his head at how pink their cheeks turned, their eyes suddenly downcast. Obviously, they had not thought the great Sasuke Uchiha would even look their way.

_Underclassmen are so pathetic_.

"Does Naruto know?" Shikamaru asked dully.

Sasuke's smirk vanished. Naruto hated cigarettes. Scratch that, he absolutely _despised_ cigarettes. Sasauke couldn't understand how a man who could smoke enough weed (as well as other illicit things) for an army would not go within ten feet of a cigarette. The blonde had begged him numerous times to quit, and he had truly tried for his friend's sake, but each and every time turned out to be a failure on Sasuke's part. In the end, Naruto stopped pressing the issue, and in turn, Sasuke never smoked them while Naruto was around.

"What Naruto doesn't know won't hurt him," Sasuke mumbled under his breath.

There was silence once again.

"Maybe you should get a tutor."

Sasuke eyed Shikamaru, somewhat amazed at how talkative he seemed to be today. He scoffed at the thought.

"Like you?"

Shikamaru shook his head vigorously. "Definitely not."

The two were coming to a fork in the road—Sasuke needed to go left to get to his apartment, while Shikamaru had to go right. They paused at the break and stared at each other.

"What about Gaara?" Shikamaru asked, deadpanned.

Sasuke looked at him in disbelief. He had never been close to Gaara. Sure, the kid was really good at science, especially physics, but he always made the raven somewhat uncomfortable. He definitely had all it took to become the perfect serial killer. Naruto obviously thought otherwise as he and the redhead were particularly close, usually driving each other to practice or playing video games together on the weekend.

"I'm not trying to die," Sasuke muttered, dropping the used up cigarette and crushing it with his heel.

"Whatever, man." Shikamaru waved him off before heading toward the right. Sasuke watched his retreating back for a second before taking the left. He continued on his walk alone, making it all but fifty yards when he felt his phone begin to vibrate.

Digging it out, he checked the caller id.

'The Devil'

Fuck, Sasuke was in no mood to deal with Itachi's shit right now, but he knew that if he did not answer, there would be hell to pay later. He pressed the answer button.

"What?"

"Little brother, must you be so angry all the time?"

Sasuke took a moment to spit on the ground before answering, trying to rinse his mouth of the leftover tobacco taste. "Cut the bullshit, Itachi—I'm in no mood. What do you want?"

"Fine." Itachi's voice was smooth and deep. "You're coming to dinner with me tomorrow night."

"No." Sasuke hated when his brother sounded as though he was offering a choice in the matter, only to force him in the end.

"I just want to take you to eat. You're a poor college student—shouldn't you be jumping at the opportunity for a free meal?"

"No," Sasuke repeated, tightening his grip on his phone, which was threatening to snap at any given second.

He could hear his older brother sigh and he could picture Itachi massaging his temples at his office, wondering why the hell he had the most annoying little brother on the planet. Sasuke kicked a nearby rock in his path. There was no fucking way he would make anything easy for his brother.

"You just love making things difficult for me, don't you?" Itachi asked as though he had just read Sasuke's mind.

"Maybe," Sasuke smirked.

"You're such a fucking brat."

"I love you too, big bro."

"Fine," Itachi said again after a moment's hesitation. "Bring Naruto. I'm sure his presence will make you less of a moody bitch."

Sasuke pulled the phone away from his ear and glared at it, wishing there was somehow a way to set Itachi on fire telepathically.

He pressed it back against his head. "No, fuck you. Naruto's not coming."

Itachi chuckled. "Foolish little brother, he's coming. I already invited him. I thought it would be nice to at least allow you to think you had an option of coming."

"What the fuck, Itachi? Fuck you!" Sasuke really, really hated talking to his brother.

"I love you too, little brother. I'll text you the time and place."

"Don't bother—I won't read it. Are we done?" Sasuke prayed Itachi had something better to do—like jack off in the bathroom.

"There's just one more thing."

"_What?_"

There was a pause. And then,

"Are you high right now?"

Sasuke choked out a laugh. "Yeah. So what?"

"…I see."

There was a click.

"Itachi? Itachi!" Sasuke yelled angrily.

_Stupid motherfucker hung up on me_, Sasuke grumbled before pocketing his phone rather roughly and making his way up the stairs to his apartment.

* * *

><p>The first thing he saw when he entered was Gaara, sitting on the couch, watching tv and eating a bowl of cereal. Gaara was a bit of a wildcard. Sasuke noted that the redhead always had a cracked out look on his face—it didn't help that he had bleached his eyebrows, gotten a large tattoo on the side of his forehead, and never, <em>ever<em> slept. He was both a raver and a stoner, known for popping ecstasy constantly, and the dark circles under his eyes seemed to be permanently embedded into his skin. If he wasn't such a maniac, Sasuke would've _almost_ found him mildly attractive for a guy.

The raven also thought it amusing that Gaara lived with Neji Hyuuga, cousin of Hinata. Sasuke had only ever seen Neji in passing, but judging from his appearance, it was clear that the Hyuuga was prim and proper: his long, silky black hair never looked disheveled or out of place and he carried himself in a manner that was both confident and arrogant. Also, while Gaara was bisexual, Sasuke was fairly certain that Neji was asexual.

_Or maybe he rides Gaara's dick all night long_, Sasuke snorted to himself, shuddering at the thought.

Neither of them made any effort to greet each other, and Sasuke went into the kitchen, eyes narrowing dangerously when he saw the now empty cereal box resting on the table.

_That fucker is eating my cornflakes_.

Sasuke glared daggers at the redhead lounging away at the couch, who was still blankly ignoring the other's presence. It was only after about two minutes when Gaara could no longer ignore the eyes burning holes into his head that he shifted his pale, green eyes to his left. He blinked twice at the raven.

"You want some?" He held up the bowl.

Sasuke was about to yell at him to get the fuck out when Naruto suddenly appeared. He was still wearing his lacrosse jersey and he was covered from head to toe in dirt, grass stains, and bruises. Sauntering into the kitchen, the blonde caught sight of the raven's annoyed expression and quickly glanced at his friend on the couch.

"Dude, what did I tell you about eating Sasuke's cereal?" Naruto sighed. "He's mad possessive over that shit."

Gaara looked down at the bowl in front of him, as though slowly trying to process what the blonde was trying to tell him.

"Oh."

"Well—" Naruto never got to finish his thought, as Sasuke had grabbed his wrist, and dragged him to his room in lightening speed, slamming the door behind him.

"Look, man, I'll buy you another box—" the blonde began.

"This isn't about my goddamn cereal." Sasuke cut him off, practically seething.

Naruto looked away, suddenly looking like a little kid who had been caught eating cookies before dinnertime.

"I know."

Sasuke crossed his arms, waiting for the blonde to say something.

Naruto ran a hand through his hair. "_I'm sorry_. But Itachi called me, and it was so out of the blue, and…I don't know. I just said yes without thinking."

Sasuke snorted. "You do that a lot, don't you?"

Naruto bit his tongue. He knew why Sasuke was angry. The younger Uchiha used to idolize his older brother. Naruto could remember the times when Sasuke had begged Itachi to hang out with him very clearly in his mind.

"Sasuke…I really think you should just try and let it go." Naruto inwardly winced, preparing for the brutal onslaught about to befall him.

But instead, the Uchiha did nothing but turn his gaze to the window. He didn't say anything for several moments. Finally, he opened his mouth and spoke in a quiet voice.

"When my parents found my weed and kicked me out of the house, I _needed_ him. I needed him to tell me that everything would be ok, we would get through it, all that stupid bullshit. I needed him…and he wasn't there. That asshole did nothing. Absolutely nothing. He just fucking sat back and watched." Sasuke closed his eyes.

Naruto sighed internally. He knew his best friend was fucked up bad—for many reasons. The blonde carried a lot of baggage himself, which was why he always felt as though he could relate to the raven. But sometimes Naruto felt as though Sasuke's issues were so much bigger than his own.

There was a rather tense silence. Naruto cleared his throat slightly before saying, "Well then, let's just order the most expensive things on the menu and make Itachi regret ever asking us out." He felt a flood of relief as he saw Sasuke's lips twitch microscopically upwards.

"And don't worry," Naruto continued playfully, "you are the only Uchiha for me."

Sasuke snorted. The tension in the room had evaporated.

"Damn straight."

* * *

><p>When Sasuke exited the bedroom, Gaara was nowhere to be seen. However, his practice bag and stick were missing, so it was safe to say he had let himself out. To the raven's surprise, he saw that the redhead had washed both the bowl and the spoon he had been using, leaving them to dry on the rack near the sink.<p>

Sasuke idly glanced at the tv which had been left on. Apparently, Gaara had been watching the discovery channel. Sasuke looked on in disgust as the British narrator excitedly discussed the mating habits of blowfish.

"Fucking creep," Sasuke muttered as he scanned through the listings quickly. News. Game shows. Cooking. More news. Finally, he settled on the movie channel which was currenly airing _Fight Club_. At every sickening punch and bone-crunching kick, Sasuke's fingers twitched for a cigarette, but he restrained himself.

Sasuke was so wrapped up on what was happening in front of him that he didn't hear his roommate leave the shower. Naruto, wearing only a towel around his waist, almost laughed at the look on Sasuke's face, so concentrated on the television screen. But when the blonde saw what exactly the Uchiha had been watching, his mouth dropped open.

"Yo…I _fucking_ love this movie!" Naruto pushed Sasuke aside hurriedly and took a seat next to him. Sasuke spared a second to glare at the other before gluing his eyeballs back to the current scene. For the next hour and a half, the two sat in complete and utter silence without moving or blinking. Naruto was the first to break out of the hypnotic trance that only _Fight Club_ could induce.

"Fuck. I really love this movie."

Sasuke's left hand twitched again. "Fuck. I _really_ need to smoke something."

Naruto shot him a look. "When you need a lung in about five years, don't expect me to offer one up."

Sasuke rolled his eyes. "As if _your_ dead lung would do anything for me—I think I'll take my chances."

The blonde ignored him, getting up and glancing at the clock on the wall. "Shit. We need to go. We're gonna be late."

"What? Wait, no, there's only like ten minutes left, let's just finish this." Sasuke made no motion to get off the couch.

"Come on, dude, we have to get ready now, otherwise—"

"Are you _really_ going to miss the final scene where they hold hands while random shit blows up in the background? Quit being such a bitch." The raven didn't even have to look Naruto's way to know he had won. A second later, he felt weight settle next to him again.

"You're such a fucking bastard," Naruto mumbled. "Just remember _your_ girlfriend is gonna be the one bitching, not mine." Sasuke waved him off impatiently.

When the credits finally started rolling, the two sat there numbly, letting the final scene wash over them and sink in.

"Epic…" Naruto breathed out.

"Fucking epic." Sasuke agreed.

Naruto's phone buzzed angrily and he quickly opened it and scanned the text message. "Crap, man, we have legit fifteen seconds to change. They're already at Hinata's waiting." He stumbled into his bedroom while Sasuke made his way to his own, walking leisurely.

_Chicks fucking make us wait all the time_, Sasuke thought with a snort. He pulled a fitted black shirt over his head and swapped his sweats for black jeans. He pulled on his boots and ran a hand through his hair, knowing it would have no effect on spikes at the back of his head which liked to stick straight up.

_Keys, wallet, stoges. Check, check, check._

_There. I'm done_.

Naruto had finished dressing as well. He was wearing a pale orange t-shirt, which showed off his muscular, tanned arms quite nicely. He had on dark jeans as well, along with a pair of blindingly white sneakers. Naruto gave his friend a once over.

"Are you ever going to get some color in your wardrobe?" He asked as they exited the apartment, door locking swiftly behind them.

"Tch. At least I don't match my shirt to my car." Sasuke smirked. "Besides, I look sexy in black."

Naruto laughed. "Touché."

They got into Naruto's relatively beat-up, orange corolla, parked on the side of the street. Naruto had worked for months to save up for his car. He lovingly called it his baby while Sasuke lovingly called it a hideous orange monstrosity.

"So what are we doing after dinner?" Sasuke asked, turning on the radio. Hinata's apartment was about a good twenty-minute drive from their place.

"Kiba's having a house party," Naruto gripped the steering wheel, spinning it smoothly. "Let's just go for a few drinks." Kiba was one of the blonde's childhood friends who had ended up attending the same university. He, along with Chouji (a short, muscular student obsessed with eating competitions), Shino (an entomology major that always wore sunglasses), and Sai (Sasuke shuddered. There were no words to describe Sai), had all pitched in to get a house together off campus for their senior year. Parties there were a frequent occurrence. To put it simply: their house was a bachelor pad to the extreme.

_A few drinks_…Sasuke chuckled inside his head. _That's what he thinks_.

When they had finally reached Hinata's apartment, Naruto parked and honked the horn loudly. After a minute, the two girls came outside—Hinata dressed in a loose white top and short, black miniskirt and Sakura in a dark red dress, cut off an inch before her knee.

Naruto and clapped his friend on the back. "Dude. We are _so _getting it in tonight." He stepped out of the car in order to hug his girlfriend, giving her a kiss on the cheek.

"Hey babe," he grinned widely. Hinata flushed immediately, offering a shy smile of her own. Sasuke moved to do the same to Sakura, but before he could reach her, she stopped short.

"Why didn't you text me back last night?" She demanded.

_Jesus fucking Christ_.

"Sorry," Sasuke shrugged nonchalantly. "I just forgot."

The pink-haired girl looked hurt and she opened her mouth to say something before Naruto cut her off.

"Aw, cut him some slack, Sakura. This prick's had a pretty rough week. He's literally failing his physics class." Naruto was still grinning and Sasuke clenched his fist, silently daring the blonde to utter another word.

Sakura's expression softened considerably. "I'm sorry." She gave Sasuke a quick kiss before settling into the backseat with Hinata. Naruto filled the car with endless chatter as they drove to a local restaurant. When they arrived, they noticed the place was relatively full, although they managed to get a table rather quickly.

"So, would you lovely ladies like to grace us with your presence at Kiba's later?" Naruto asked once the waitress had come to take their orders. To his surprise, both girls shook their heads.

"Sorry, but I haven't been feeling that well today," Hinata sighed. When she saw the instant flood of concern on her boyfriend's face however, she couldn't help but smile. "Don't worry, it's nothing serious. I'll be better tomorrow. But, seriously, go. Have fun tonight."

Naruto looked across the table. "Sakura?"

"Not tonight, Naruto. I'm just too tired to deal with Sai and I don't really feel like drinking." For the first time that night, Sasuke noticed that she was looking pretty worn down herself.

Naruto pouted. "Fine, fine. Leave me with emotionless bastard." Sasuke flipped him off quickly when he was sure no one was watching.

Sakura laughed. "Take care of him, will you, Naruto?"

"Yes ma'am."

Sasuke smiled slowly. "I'll bet you I'll be the one taking care of you tonight, asshole."

Naruto snorted. "Dream on."

Their food arrived and dinner passed by smoothly. When the bill came, Sasuke pulled out his credit card, refusing the blonde who offered to help pay as well. He waved the other three off, saying he would meet them at the car. Naruto and Hinata made their way to the parking lot as Sakura stayed behind. As he finished signing the receipt, he felt a hand read down and grab his own.

"I'm sorry I was so mad earlier," said Sakura as they left the restaurant.

"It's fine," Sasuke replied. He did feel a little bad about forgetting to text her back, although he definitely was not going to tell her that the reason he had forgotten was because he had been too busy getting stoned.

_Definitely_ not.

"Anyways," she continued, smiling, "come over tonight after Kiba's? I have a surprise for you."

Sasuke kept a straight face, knowing very well what this "surprise" of hers could be.

"Will Ino be there?" He asked suspiciously.

Sakura shook her head. "No, she said she was spending the night at a friend's. So it'll just be me and you."

Sasuke felt his dick twitch slightly in his pants.

He hadn't gotten laid in about two weeks.

Far too long.

"Ok," he smiled slightly. "I'll call you when we're on the way back." That seemed to cheer Sakura up considerably and they found their way back to the car as well as the couple making out on top of the hood.

"Gross, get a room you two," Sasuke called out loudly. The two broke away instantly—Hinata turned about the same shade as Sakura's dress, while Naruto merely chuckled.

When the four got back into the car, Sakura said she would hang out at Hinata's place for a while so Naruto drove the girls back to the apartment. Both Naruto and Sasuke kissed their girlfriends goodbye and watched as they eventually disappeared from their sight.

There was a pause.

"So, we going shot for shot tonight?"

Sasuke smirked.

_Hell fucking yes._

"Drive fast, fucker."

* * *

><p>When they had gotten to Kiba's place, the music could be heard from about a hundred feet away. There were empty beer cans littered in the front yard (Sasuke had a sneaking suspicion that they had been there ever since the last party), as well as some very…distinct noises coming from the bushes.<p>

"This is gonna get shut down," Naruto said under his breath as they opened the front door, greeted enthusiastically by a plastered Kiba. Kiba and Naruto were a lot alike—rather obnoxious, loud, and confidant. Sasuke immediately knew the brunette was not just drunk with the way his eyes kept rolling back.

He shrugged. If it were anyone besides Kiba, he probably would've been concerned.

"I'm going to get drinks," Sasuke declared as he made his way to the kitchen. He avoided the other intoxicated guests that were drinking, dancing, or passed out. His eyebrows lifted a fraction as he saw the amount of alcohol resting on the kitchen table innocently—at least fifteen handles, twelve cases of beer, and one currently occupied keg stand in the corner.

"Hm…" he quickly scanned his options, "what will get Naruto the most fucked up? Mmm, tequila my best friend." He smirked as he spotted the tequila and tipped it into the red cup in his hand, filling it a little more than half. He put in another couple of shots worth of vodka before adding some red bull to finish it off.

Sasuke had created an absolutely abominable creation…and he couldn't wait for Naruto to drink it.

"Is that for me, baby?" A voice purred in his ear. The Uchiha jumped slightly and glared at the man in front of him.

Fucking Sai.

Sai was just…a creep. He annoyed Sasuke more than his brother and scared him more than Gaara, a deadly combination. He was a nympho, literally willing to bang anyone and anything whether it was a guy, girl, animal, or tree. He was also weirdly narcissistic—he was always seen in something that showed off his (luckily) toned stomach. Sasuke was pretty sure that, if he could, Sai would run around naked all the time. Either way, Sasuke had been on the receiving end of many of Sai's offers and each and every time he had turned him down disgustedly.

Sai didn't look drunk, but the Uchiha could tell that he was. He eyed Sasuke up and down unabashedly and the raven resisted the urge to throw the drink in his hand right over the other's head.

"Fuck off, Sai," Sasuke ground out, flipping him off with his free hand.

Sai shrugged. "Well if pussy doesn't end up working out for you, let me know. I'll be around." He stumbled off to attack his next victim, the girl who had just finished her keg stand. She was completely wasted and Sasuke half wanted to grab her and get her as far away from the psychotic man coming toward her, but he realized he had more important issues to attend.

He took a sip of the drink in his hand and nearly spit it out.

_Disgusting…but perfect_.

Quickly, he mixed a vodka cranberry for himself, filling the cup only about a third full with alcohol. He went off to find his friend, stepping over bodies knocked out on the floor. He found Naruto chatting with Shino and another guy he didn't recognize. The blonde was already almost finished with his second beer.

Sasuke walked over and handed him the very full cup. Naruto scrunched his nose together in a way that was both cute and comical. "You're fucking out of your mind, Uchiha, if you think I'm drinking this. I can smell the tequila from here."

Sasuke snorted. "I realized you haven't been properly punished for accepting Itachi's dinner invitation. So when I count to three, we're going to chug these." He raised his own cup slightly.

Naruto narrowed his eyes. "What the fuck? That's bullshit."

Sasuke met Naruto's gaze. "Come on, champ, I've know what's in that cup and I've seen you drink way more. Don't puss out." Shino and the other guy cracked up and he saw Naruto tighten his grip on the cup.

Sasuke always knew just the right buttons to push.

"I hate you."

"You're lying." Sasuke lifted his own cup to his lips. "One, two, three!"

Both drank rapidly. Sasuke could feel the burn of the vodka in the back of his throat as he drained the cup. He was fairly surprised at how well the blonde kept up with him, despite the large difference in the amount of alcohol. When Naruto finished the last sip, he threw the cup on the ground and coughed violently.

"You are such a fucker," he growled.

Sasuke laughed. "You're alive, aren't you?" He nodded to Shino. "Watch him for a second, will you? I'm gonna smoke."

Shino nodded, his expression unreadable through his sunglasses. He lifted a finger and pointed to the basement. Sasuke silently thanked him and approached the door, taking one more look back at his friend. Naruto, though slightly out of it, seemed ok.

He opened the door and walked down the steps of the very dark basement. When he got to the bottom, his mouth dropped as he saw the crowd gathered there. In a circle, he saw Shikamaru, Chouji, Rock Lee, and Haku, a junior. Gaara was also there—that was a given—but what shocked the raven the most was the fact that Neji had made a seat for himself right on the redhead's lap. He looked thoroughly drunk: his long hair was loose around his shoulders and he was leaning his back against Gaara's chest, eyes closed.

_I guess he isn't asexual after all._

Lidded green eyes flicked their way to the staircase, taking in the Uchiha's appearance. Sasuke sat down next to Shikamaru, shaking his head in disbelief.

"You actually go out?" He asked, quite shocked. Shikamaru said nothing, offering up the fat joint in his hand to Sasuke, who took it quickly. He mumbled a 'thanks' before popping it in his mouth and breathing in deeply.

Ahhhhhh.

In silence, they passed the joint around, each taking a hit or two before moving it along. When the first one had been extinguished, another one was lit, and then another one after that. Sasuke had lost track of time—he had no idea how long he had been downstairs in the hazy, smoke-filled room. He didn't give a shit though. He honestly would've died happy at that moment.

It as only when he felt his phone vibrating that he broke out of his stupor. He fumbled for it, nearly pressing the end button instead of the answer one. Holding his phone with his thumb and index finger, he brought it to his ear.

"Yeeeeah?"

"Sasuke, you stupid shit, get your ass up here now!" Kiba screeched into his ear. Sasuke winced and dropped his phone in surprise and annoyance. He was feeling a little woozy, but overall ok, and he straightened up and very slowly walked to the staircase. He saluted everyone, rocking slightly, before going back upstairs.

When he opened the basement door, the first thing he noticed was how fucking bright it was. The second thing was how fucking loud it was. He brought a hand to his face and squinted his eyes. Looking around as best as he could, he didn't see Kiba or Naruto anywhere. Suddenly, he realized he needed to pee and in order to avoid the noise and light, he went up to the second floor where it was far less crowded. He heard puking noises coming from the bathroom but they didn't register in his mind and before he knew it, he had opened the door.

Hunched over the toilet was Naruto, currently unloading everything in his body. He was wrapped in a light layer of sweat and panting heavily. Kiba was crouched next to him, making sure the blonde's face didn't fall into the toilet. When he heard the door open behind him, he rounded on Sasuke, anger evident on his face.

"You dumbass! Shino said you made him drink an entire cupful of tequila. Are you fucking stupid?" Kiba was sobering up now as he glared at the Uchiha.

Sasuke was at a loss for words. He felt the wave of guilt hit him immediately—he had only meant to get his friend wasted, not sick. He felt terrible knowing Naruto would be feeling like absolute shit tomorrow.

"Did he drink more after?"

Kiba ran a hand through his hair as the blonde retched more. "I don't fucking know. He just said he wasn't feeling well, so I took him up here."

Sasuke sighed. "Get out. I'll take care of him." Kiba mumbled something that sounded distinctly like 'you fucking better' before leaving the bathroom. The raven bent down and gently lifted the blonde's head up. He hadn't seen his friend sick and miserable like this in a long, long time. Naruto had always been good at holding his liquor, but since the start of the year, he had been drinking less, affecting his tolerance level.

Which was what brought them to this mess now. Sasuke had thought Naruto would've been able to handle it. Clearly, he had been mistaken.

When Naruto had finally finished puking after about an eternity, Sasuke allowed him to rest for a moment before carefully wrapping a tan arm around his neck and hooking his hand around his friend's waist. Somehow, he managed to get the two of them down the stairs safely. The party had finally started to die out and Sasuke shoved his way past the drunk and confused idiots that were blocking the front door. When they got to Naruto's car, he placed the blonde as gently as he could into the passenger seat, propping his head against the window before grabbing the keys out of his pocket and heading toward the driver's side.

He sat down placed the keys in the keyhole. Fuck. He was still high. He had driven Naruto's car a million times before—but never when he was high. In fact, Sasuke absolutely hated driving while he was stoned. He had had a bad experience and swore to himself to never do it again. But he knew there was not a chance in hell the blonde would just miraculously wake up and be sober.

He took a few minutes to calm himself down. He checked the time on his phone and his eyes bugged out of his head.

3:57

Crap.

He also saw the numerous missed calls from Sakura. Sasuke knew she would be pissed. He sighed—he couldn't deal with that shit now. He texted her saying Naruto got sick and that he would call her tomorrow before starting the engine. He drove about ten miles per hour, gripping the steering wheel hard.

He swallowed nervously.

_I swear to god if we can make it back alive, I will give up weed for a day._

Finally, _finally_, they reached their apartment. Sasuke wanted nothing more than to pass out in the car, but he knew he couldn't leave Naruto in that state. He got out of the car and unlocked the front door first before coming back for the blonde. He half carried, half lifted him to his room, nearly crashing into the living room table and breaking his face in the process. He threw Naruto on the bed and pulled off his shirt, pants, and shoes before allowing himself to collapse on the nearby chair.

"You…need…to go on a diet," Sasuke wheezed, breathing air into this crippled lungs. He saw the blonde shift in his sleep and turn toward him.

"I fckng hate…youuu," Naruto slurred, as soft snores soon filled the room.

Sasuke smiled slightly. "I know."

Unconsciously, he laced their fingers together.

* * *

><p><strong>So, the whole falling for each other concept is definitely going to be slow and steady. After all, they're both "straight"—for now anyways xD<strong>

**This story will be updated whenever inspiration strikes, whether that is a week from now, a month, or a year. Please bear with me guys. Life is just crazy busy.**

**Also, it is 1 AM here, so excuse any typos. I may go back and edit this later.**

**Please review—it would really mean a lot to me!**


End file.
